Merry Christmas Everybody
by HopelessRomanticxox
Summary: A simple Galex/christmas fic with no major storyline just i'm in a christmas mood and it popped into my head :  Rated K  Because there isn't major detail but there is slight indication.


**Hello its me again! Hope those of you who celebrate Christmas are all excited like me! Well just a short message to say that the title of this one-shot and mentioned in the fic is Merry Christmas Everybody, the song from Slade!**

**I do not own the song, and do not own any of the characters and settings in this fanfic. I also do not own Ashes to Ashes as a whole either, otherwise the ending would be more like this fic!**

**So, hope you enjoy and please review..they make me happy. Merry Christmas!**

* * *

Upon entering the building that morning Alex could clearly see that Christmas had come. Shaz had elaborately decorated the main office with red, silver and gold tinsel, a Christmas tree in the corner, showered with all sorts of decorations and even (much to Alex's surprise that it was allowed) multi-coloured fairy lights around the door to Gene's office.

The scrooge himself - D.C.I Gene Hunt was sat in the office, his strong gaze fixed on her as she moved to her desk, avoiding the big, half empty box labelled 'Xmas Decs'.

Removing her own gaze first she spotted the extra bubbly Shaz slowing down to unwrap Chris who somehow had managed to get himself tangled into all the tinsel.

"You're like a human Christmas tree baby." Shaz smiled warmly, as she finished untangling him.

"Look. I know it's Christmas, joy to the world an' all that'. But can ya please keep the lovey dovey stuff for the bedroom?" Ray asked but try as he did to keep the negative mood, he couldn't help smiling a little when Shaz took the tinsel and threw it on his head.

"Merry Christmas Ma'am." Shaz bounced over excitedly, dropping a Christmas card and present on her desk.

"Oh thank you Shaz…you didn't need to…" Alex took the small, neatly wrapped box and shook it gently by her ear to try and guess.

"It's no problem! But remember, you can't open it till tomorrow!" Shaz was overflowing with excitement and it was only 10 in the morning.

Once again, after Shaz had returned to Chris and Ray Alex found herself looking back over to her D.C.I who was currently pouring a glass of scotch. No, two glasses of scotch. Alex took that as either an invite for her or Gene Hunt really wanted to forget today as quick as possible. She went for the former and headed over, slipping through the door and closing it behind her.

"Not joining in the festivities Guv?" She asked as, just as she'd thought, he handed her the second drink before downing his immediately.

"Bit early?" She questioned the drink.

"Not fer' me Bolls. Christmas is just another day, another excuse for Chris to make an arse out of 'imself." he replied, nodding towards the door. Alex followed his gaze to see Chris, now managing to tangle himself in a new lot of fairy lights.

"As fer' the drink…never too early Bolls. Christmas is special…drinkin' earlier. Now drink up."

* * *

That evening the whole of CID piled into Luigi's as usual, heading towards their corner. Without asking Luigi immediately set about preparing his house wine, before Gene stopped him.

"Christmas Luigi. For being a prize prat all year roun' Christopher is gonna pay for two bottles of champagne." He insisted and dropped down into the corner seat.

"Guv…it's Christmas!" Chris whined reluctantly

."Fine then Christopher…Luigi…as it's Christmas Skelton has offered to buy three bo'les of champagne. Merry Christmas."

"It certainly will be at this rate." Alex murmured watched the crestfallen Chris looking through his wallet and handing over the money to a cheery Luigi. She had returned after getting changed upstairs and gathering the presents and cards she'd bought for everyone.

Instead of the tight jeans and blouse she had been wearing Alex had opted for simple black dress, not too short, or too low cut.

"Where's my Christmas presen' then Bolls. All covered up?" Gene asked teasingly as he saw the dress and saw the presents.

"Oh ha ha(!) Here's your Gene. All covered up yes, but unlike me, you can unwrap these." Ray scoffed a laugh at the comment as Alex continued to hand round the presents, a small, rather smug smile on her face at the comeback.

"Your loss Bolly." he smirked as a squeal of delight erupted from Alex. She was holding up a beaded necklace happily.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Shaz wrapped her arms round Alex, hugging her tightly, her beaming smile showing she was very grateful.

"Shaz you jump around anymore you'll go through the bloody roof." Gene commented but she ignored him and went back over to Chris who was pouring drinks round.

"You opening yours then?" Alex dropped into the seat opposite him, her thumb and forefinger clasping the neck of the wine glass, pulling it closer to herself. He looked up at her, holding her gaze for a moment before dropping it to the small box in front of him. As Alex was distracted by the satisfied Ray and Chris he opened it, revealing a small black box. Inside was a simple gold chain with a single item attached. The golden head of a roaring lion. A little note to the side added, '_The Manc Lion of Fenchurch east'. _

"Not bad Bolly." He commented, finding it unusually hard to cover the fact he was impressed.

* * *

"Come on it's nearly Christmas!" Ray slurred as he attempted to get out all the words in the right order. A slow grin began to appear on his face when he spotted something attached to a beam. A small sprig of mistletoe. A drunk member of CID.

Grabbing it and holding it over Chris and Shaz they spotted and promptly, he gave her a small peck on the lips.

"It's no fun when your together." Ray sulked a little more dramatically than called for, the drink exaggerating his emotions.

"Why not get Ma'am and the Guv?" Chris asked.

"Oh behave baby. If Ray did he'd be murdered by the Guv come Monday morning." Shaz responded.

* * *

Gene and Alex had moved location, sitting on the bar stools, each with a glass in hand. Luigi shook his head disappointedly at them both, seeing what they failed to see.

"I didn't think you'd actually wear it.." Alex pointed out in surprise, spotting the lion proudly roaring against his shirt.

"Manc lion Bolly. The door says so, I say so and now…they even got the merchandise." He gave her a rare genuine smile.

"I'm surprised you actually liked a present from me. You were being a right scrooge earlier."

"Not a big fan of celebra'ing Chris'mas the day 'fore. Can't be dealing with the entire run up. So go on then Bolly. When do I get my main present?" He asked teasingly, running his eyes down her outfit.

"Oh you'll have to get me a lot more drunk Gene Hunt." She smiled in laughter.

"I get you drunk I also get whacked tomorrow mornin' merry Christmas Gene and then a smack to the face. I won't be able to eat the Christmas pud." he replied.

"Go on then Gene…when do I get my Christmas present?" She asked innocently, stirring the half empty glass before sipping lightly.

"No' Christmas yet Alex." She shivered inwardly at the use of her name. They shared a small moment before the clock chimed midnight.

"IT'S CHRISTMAS!" The rest of CID roared, reminding Alex a lot the Slade song '_Merry Christmas Everybody' _which then took over the rest of the room as Luigi flicked the volume dial on the radio. Upon doing so, Ray then decided to lead the room into a chorus.

"Merry Christmas Gene." Alex turned from the scene to her D.C.I and smiled."Merry Christmas Alex."

"Looks like you didn't need the mistletoe after all." Chris yelled over the music to Ray who turned in confusion. Chris nodded in the direction. Ray and Shaz both looked over and the three of them stood in silence as they saw Gene and Alex sharing a Christmas kiss before he took her hand gently and they both left, heading upstairs.

"Merry Christmas!" Shaz shouted after them, she couldn't help herself.

"It cer'ainly will be Shaz!" Gene yelled back, neither of them turning back.

As Christmas morning began, Luigi failed to sleep, listening to repeated chorus' of _Merry Christmas Everybody_ from the officers of CID. However, resting comfortably in each others embrace just down the corridor, D.C.I Gene Hunt and his D.I Alex Drake slept peacefully, his fingers tangled in her hair and her head against his chest.


End file.
